Silver Vampire and Chaos Kitsune
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto, the Kyuubi whom was leader of his race. Was being forced to go to a school for monsters, for what reason would he need to go there? How will handle meeting a woman that caught his eyes? How will the school handle dealing with the Kyuubi that doesn't listen to anyone, nor does he follow any rules. How will he handle the new threats against him. Pairing Harem,
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was on his way to his new school which he really didn't see nor could he understand why he had to go to this place anyhow. He told his mother that he didn't even need to go to this school, he didn't care that she thought it was a good idea for him.

This place that he was forced to go to was called Yokai Academy, it was a place where monsters go to learn how to live along with humans. Naruto truly didn't give one damn about the human race, that was why he doesn't know why he had to get along with them.

Naruto was the Kyuubi which meant that he was the leader of his race which was the kitsune race. Naruto was the youngest to ever grow his 9th tail, he had grown in power so fast. Some would think too fast for his own good, but he was also the youngest to earn the title Kyuubi.

No one had become the leader at his age because most spent lifetimes trying to earn that right, that was because a Kitsune can never die of aging. They will live forever when it comes to aging, they can still be killed the old fashion way.

Naruto doesn't understand why a leader had to come to a school to get along who humans of all people. Naruto was dressed in a pair of tan pants with a black t-shirt which he had long a long jacket-tail that was orange with black flames on the bottom of it. He wasn't going wear that so called outfit they had sent him because it just looked so wrong, in many levels of how bad it looked in his mind.

The bus driver just looked over at him with a twisted grin on his face. Naruto had felt himself being creeped out about this driver, he didn't know what got him more creeped out his grin or his driving skills.

He looked out the window while he had wondered why this dude hadn't been pulled over by the cops for his insane driving. He also could notice with his blue eyes, that he was smoking and driving. He really doesn't know why he had to put up with a creepy bus driver that went way too fast for his taste.

'You do know that Yokai Academy can be a scary place to go to school at. You sure you want to go to this school?" He had asked back over to Naruto.

Bus driver kept his look back on him. Naruto had a look of his own at him because he didn't become leader just so he could be scared of some school of normal level monsters. None of these school kids had known what real war was unlike him.

"I can take whatever this Academy can throw at me. With that said they better try their best shot at me because I won't lose to no one." While he was talking, he started to noticed there was a boy who was also on the bus with them.

"You shouldn't say that, this my second year coming here and it's a nightmare at times." Naruto could hear fear in the boy's voice.

Naruto just smirked back over at him, that was because he could sense this person wasn't even strong. He had almost no power leaking off him, so there was no wonder why he had thought like that.

"Wake me up when we get there will you?" Naruto asked the.

Naruto just firmly closed his eyes before he started to go to sleep because this was a boring ride without women on it. Naruto was a kitsune causing him to act like a pervert at times, he doesn't care because he just loved to see a woman's body and to flirt with them.

When Naruto finally got woken up, first thing he did was look outside in order for him to see what the Academy had looked like. He started to wonder who in the right in mind had built the building of this place, because whoever did then that person needed to be fired.

He took his bag into his hand and walked off the bus, he headed towards the so called school. He took his key out of his pants pouch and started to wonder if anything fun was going to happen at this place.

When he got over to his dorm, he slowly opened the door to see a room that he had asked to headmaster to give him. It never does hurt when your Headmaster was deeply scared of your mother because Naruto walked into a crimson painted walls.

His eye then scanned over to his orange blanket on his bed, also everything else in the room was orange. It was a mix of crimson and orange in this room which started to bring a smile to his face while he started to look around the room.

Naruto placed his bag down on his bed before he walked out the door, he simply closed it behind him. He started to head over to the main opening of this year. He did know if he didn't go to this that his mother would be on his case.

He had wished that he could just skip it because to him it was more pointless than anything else in this place. When he made it there he could a pink hair woman start to transform that had got his eye in a big way. He watched while her chest started to grow much bigger making her shirt come undone a little at the top.

Her ass also got much bigger, it caused the skirt started to come up more reveling more of her white cotton panties. He kept on watching her change her body, he could see pink hair turn into silver which he made him stare even harder at her.

He couldn't believe someone could be that beautiful, he watched her kick two giants onto their ass in a single kick. The movement she made, the way she could kick without them even getting a shot at blocking it. It was something that he truly enjoyed it see, he wanted to know just how strong she was.

He just simply smirked at the display of her strength, that was because she was a perfect woman to be with. Someone that truly was strong, that was the kind of woman that he wanted the most in his life. He started to slowly and calmly make his way over to her in order to speak with her.

She started to look at him with an ice cold look, he just gave her a kitsune smirk causing her to look at him harder. She didn't know why her glare didn't faze him at all, her eyes started to drink in his body.

"Would you like to go out beautiful?" He wasn't ready for the next thing that she did which was kicking him, sending him into the wall.

" _Why did you do that to him? He didn't do anything wrong?"_ The outer Moka asked her inn self while the inner one was wondering why she had to put up with this. She didn't want keep putting up with weak perverts all the time, it was truly annoying to her.

" _Because he thought he could have me after being so weak. Only person that can touch me is someone strong not someone weak."_ She placed her Rosario back on causing her to turn back into her pink hair form, much to Naruto disappoint.

She walked over to Naruto while he started to get himself out of the wall and scanned around, he wondered how she got a hit on him. He should have seen that coming a mile away, these eyes of her just made him drop his guard down.

"I'm sorry about my other side doing that to you." He looked at her, he was confused by what she meant by that.

"It's fine." With that said, he began to walk off.

His bones had already started to heal back up even so he did what to know what she was. She looked like a vampire yet he wasn't totally sure if that was what she really was. He did fully had known that she could hit like one, he already fought against members of the vampire race.

Naruto arrived back to his dorm room before he started to take his things out of his bag. These things were just clothes and tons of cups of ramen. " _Never leave home without ramen_." He started putting his clothes into his orange wooden dresser and his ramen in the cupboards.

Naruto still didn't know why he had to be here, he did hope that he can get another chance at that silver hair woman because she was going make this place fun for him. Naruto's eyes glanced down over at a photo of him and his kaa, she had long red hair and breath taking green eyes.

Naruto really was going to miss his mother that was because he wasn't used to not being home with her. Naruto never wanted childhood like the rest of the people that were his age during these times. That was because he trained and trained without breaks because he wanted to be the next Kyuubi no matter what.

He smiled while he started to remember the times where his mother had to force him to stop training because he needed to eat or sleep for once. He always would remember the times he spent with his mother because he only had her. He never had known just who his father was because his mother never told him about whom he was or what he was.

He had wished he could have been told who his father, he wanted to know just what kind of man his father was. He had felt a missing piece inside him, he just wanted to find the answer to the question he had searched, for many years.

Even so he did understand that his mother had her own reasons for not telling him, so he wasn't going to ask. He slowly started to lie down on his bed then he closed his eyes to let himself fall asleep.

When he had woken up then he could notice there were smoke all around him, he started to walk through the smoke. He could feel the air around him was cold, very cold to his skin. He soon realized that he wasn't in his dorm room, he was somewhere else.

He hadn't known where he was but all he could see was more and more smoke. He could feel that this smoke wasn't burning his eyes or throat like normal smoke would have done.

Naruto just kept walking forward in hope that he could find somewhere way out of all this smoke. Once he finally got out of it, he was in a small clearing where he noticed three normal small sized monkeys.

The thing that had him looking at them funny was because of what they were doing. One monkey had his hands covering his eyes, middle one had his hands coving his ears He then gazed over at the last one to see it had his hands coving his mouth.

Naruto was trying to understand what in the world they were doing yet he felt something pull him away causing him to wake up from his sleep. What he felt pulling him away was a chilling bone cold touch, he didn't know what it was. He just had known that whatever it was, it caused shives to go down his spine.

He quickly started to scan around the room, He didn't see no monkeys or whatever had pulled him away. His breathing was rapidly and he could feel sweat running down the sides of his face. He slowly just figured that it was a dream and not knowing what it truly means.

He stared outside his window, he could tell it was almost time for school because he noticed that the sun out. He let out a yawn while he took a new change of clothes out of his dresser and took one long shower. When he got out of the shower, he started to dye off his body. When he was finally dry he started to change into his new change of clothes.

Once changed Naruto walked over to his classroom, his mind kept on going back to the dream he just had. What could three monkeys even mean, he just wished he had a dream about three naked women, no he had to have one about three monkeys.

" _Maybe the monkeys were trying out a new game or maybe a dance of theirs?"_ He thought to himself.

When he got inside the classroom he just stared back at the window, he listened to everyone making a big deal over a girl name Moka. That caused his eyes to move over to where everyone was pointing to. He then noticed the same pink hair woman that turned into that goddess whom had kicked him into a wall, he did learn that her name was Moka.

He noticed the weakling boy from the bus close to her and didn't like it one bit. He did start to try to figure out why she was hanging out with someone so weak, it made no sense to him. He did know vampires were very prideful and they really hated being near people that were weak, pointless in their eyes.

He stopped watching them once they sat down together because it was making him sick to his stomach. That someone that strong would want someone that weak next to them. He stared over the homeroom teacher which he had found to be somewhat cute looking.

He heard one student yell out sensei your tail was showing then he looked at their sensei whom was a neko. He then just went back to hitting his pencil against the desk, he wished this day would just end.

He just wished he could be somewhere more fun, his mind had gone back to the silver hair woman and then he gazed back over at the pink hair one. His mind couldn't understand, just how they could be the same person.

" _How could they both be the same person? I need find out what in the world is going on around here."_ Naruto just gazed back outside the window, wishing he wasn't in this classroom. He wanted to be doing something more fun, maybe even with a woman.

Few hours later he finally could get lunch, he took his lunch to the roof of the school where he started to eat. He was finally free of all these nut jobs, that was best way he could put it because how could people really acted like that over a woman.

Naruto had seen so many girls and boys just plainly drooling over the pink haired Moka. That was while he wondered if any of them had known the true hot one was the powerful silver vision of her. He slowly took a bit of his bread and looked down, he noticed that Moka was walking nearby. He also had noticed with his blue eyes that someone was fallowing after her, his eyes kept watching from the roof.

Naruto had jumped, he could still see that the man was still fallowing after her which she had no idea someone was fallowing by the looks of it. Naruto started fallowing the man at the same time he followed her. He did start to try to figure out what this fool was going to try doing, if he figured right then he would have to hurt this bastard in front of him.

When she finally stopped walking the man just smiled over to her before he yelled out over to her. "Now you are going to be my Moka-chan." She jumped up out of fear, she was scared to who had just yelled at over to her.

She slowly turned around in fear, her heart was beating fast inside her chest. When she could see who it was, she started to back up against the wall. You could see the fear clearly in her eyes, she honestly had no idea what she was going to do.

She watched him smirk before he started to transforms into what looked to be a green giant like being. He was huge with massive sized body, his arms were thick and showed how powerfully his body was.

 **Bite fact in front from of you was what was called a troll. It has powerful strength but lacks any smarts at all. He can even heal even after it finds itself killed because only way to really kill a troll is to burn its body after you knock it down.**

"I don't think she wants to be yours." Naruto pointed out while still being behind the two of them.

The troll quickly looked behind to him to see Naruto, the troll just sent a fist to him causing Moka to be scared that Naruto would be hurt. That he would be hurt because of her, she didn't want anyone to get in pain because of her, she never liked seeing people hurting.

Naruto simply stopped the fist with just two fingers before he sent a fist of his own into the troll's stomach. That had caused him to move backwards holding his stomach in massive amount of pain.

'Is that really all you got?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone of voice, he enjoyed mocking this fool in front of him.

His mocking simply had made the troll start to grow madder. "I'm going to break you!" Naruto just smirked back at that because it was funny to him, that this troll thought he could break him like that.

" _How dare he of all people to try help me? Why the hell do I even need someone to help me anyway?"_ Yelled a really pissed off inner vampire which the outer side was just glad someone was helping her. _'What's wrong with him helping us but look how he's beating the troll."_ Outer Moka asked her inner side.

The troll once more tried to hit Naruto again this time Naruto just disappears and reappears behind the troll. He had moved so fast that even inner Moka could barely keep her eyes on him, she could see through her outer Moka's eyes. the outer Moka had just seen him fully disappear like he wasn't even there to begin with.

He had punched the troll right in the back causing him to fall forward this time eating dirt. Troll shook his head, wiped his mouth because of the taste of the dirt. Moka was just watching the fight in front of her, she could hear the inner side keeps up her renting.

" _How in the world could someone be that fast but where is that foolish human so I can come out and show this fool real power."_ Inner was angry that she was being helped by him of all people.

' _Can you just be grateful that someone is helping us when we need help?_ Inner Moka just started to shut up because she hated the idea of being grateful to someone like Naruto. Naruto just smiled back at Moka then he could sense that the troll had gotten back up, he just shakes his head.

"Why don't you just give up before you get hurt for real now? I am getting very bored and you aren't any fun at all." Naruto mocked him again.

The troll just rushed at him only Naruto just stopped his attack with his hand before he grabbed the troll by the neck and started to choke the troll. He was growing very bored with this monster, all strength yet no brains at all.

Tsukune comes running over while he yelled out Moka name. "I'm ok but please stop choking him." She plead with him.

Naruto gave her a confused look at her like she was nuts yet he didn't stop. "You just want to let him go after what he was going to do to you? She nodded her head yes, he tossed the troll into a tree and walked away.

Moka and Tsukune stare at each other as Naruto was about to throw up, the same was going for inner.

"You two are making me sick and I mean really you are." He had broken them up while they looked at him leave the area, the troll just started running away.

Inner Moka didn't know what to think right at all because the person she had believed was weak just did that in front of her. She was also pissed that someone had to keep her safe like this, she didn't need anyone to help keep her safe because she was a prideful vampire.

Naruto was just smirking because he was glad he got to fight someone, he did wish it was someone stronger than that troll. He wanted to fight someone that could truly test his strength, to push him to the edge where it was all or nothing. To give him a fight that would be worth remembering, no matter how many years would pass by since that fight.

He also doesn't understand how she could want that troll to be forgiven for what he was going to do to her. He started to make a fist because what kind of world was this when people forgive like that.

He noticed a woman was in the middle of walking over to him, he was wondering why she was even walking to him. "The Headmaster told me to get you; he has something to talk you about but I don't know what it is." Naruto shook his head, because he had to deal with the Headmaster and he really doesn't feel like it.

'Do I have to go?" She nods her head,

He just gave up before he started to follow after her to see the Headmaster, he wished that this day could get better somehow. He did know that it just going to get much worse worst. He has heard few things about this so called dark lord from his kaa, even so he wasn't scared of him.

When they finally got to the Headmaster he looked over at him, Naruto just looked back at him with the only through had come into Naruto mind was damn he was creepy looking. "Can I help you?" He asked the creepy headmaster.

The headmaster started to let out a creepy laugh. The creepiest that Naruto had ever heard in his entire life. Naruto was then wondering if he should run away, the last thing he wanted to do is be alone in a room with this person.

"You had caused a lot of fighting just now; I don't like fighting inside my school at all young man." He told Naruto, with a serious tone.

Naruto just glared back at him because he didn't care if he disliked his fighting, that his problem not something he cared about. There was no way in hell that he would stop doing what he believed he should.

"Do you think I care if you like me fighting or not? I will keep doing what I think are right and everyone else can go to fucking hell for all I care." He told the old man.

The Headmaster just smirked once more over to him, he fully had known that this was how Naruto was going to react. He was just like how Kushina had told him he would be. He was just like his father right down to his ruthless self.

"I know, That's why I want you keep doing what you believe is right. Did you truly think both I and your mother sent you here just so you could be a normal student? A student that would always listens to everything I tell them to?" He simply asked him.

Naruto stared angry back at him because he had a feeling there was an another reason. Another reason to why he was told to come here and he didn't like being tricked like this. He really disliked being played and he wasn't going to get played by this old man.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? You think I just do what you or my mother thinks or plans for me to do?" Naruto asked him back angry, he wasn't going simply sit and take it.

He just kept his eyes on Naruto and waved the woman away, she started leaves the room. "I think I'm the Headmaster of this school but yes you may stronger than me because of the fact I'm growing old." He spoke back.

"One thing we can agree on and is that you're old." Naruto quickly countered.

The headmaster just glared at him for the old comment of his. Naruto just simply looked the other way because he didn't like this at all. Who in hell did these people think they were trying using him like this?

"I just want you to know that you better keep yourself in check and don't forget that, you may leave now." He told him.

Naruto just gave him one last look at him then walked out the door because he wasn't going keep himself in check. What the hell did this old man think he was? He didn't need someone trying to help him or order him around, he was the Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was on his way back to his room, on his mind wasn't the old mind. It was the silver vampire that made me think on his past. He didn't know why he felt like he had met her before coming to this school. All he did know was there was just something about her that reminded him of someone.

He started to leave the building then he noticed three people talking to each other. Each one of them had same color hair and eyes, brown hair and black eyes with fang marks on each cheek of their face.

He did know they smelled like dogs and the younger woman had one hell of a chest on her. His eyes looked her up and down, he noticed she wasn't wearing school outfit. Even so her front was showing a bit which he had enjoyed.

The younger woman had seemed to be wearing black pants along with a black tank top that showed off her good size chest. Both of them had one hell of a rear in his eyes and he did wonder just who these two were.

"You three normally talk to each other outside like this? There are better places to talk to each other at." Naruto asked them, they stopped talking to look over at him.

"Maybe, I never seen you around before." Younger female had stated back to him.

"I'm new and I'm stuck here to be honest with you." Naruto just calmly told her.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm Hana Inuzuka. The idiot here is my brother Kiba and my mother Tsume." She replied back to him in a friendly manner.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and nice to meet you three." He had told them.

"You bastard! You were the one that beat my friend up weren't you?" Naruto looked back at the yelling person.

He noticed four teenage boys walking over to him, all four had glares aimed at him. He just figured they were friends to that troll he had taken down. He just shrugged his shoulders and moved his eyes back over to Hana.

"If you mean your troll friend that try to rape someone? Then I guess it's his own fault that he almost got killed because I really wanted to kill him. That woman was too soft to let him go without being killed." Naruto answered them.

They started to go even closer to Naruto before he turned around to face them. He wasn't in a very good mood and this was making his mood worse. He didn't want to have to deal with these weaklings even if he did want to teach this school a very big lesson.

"If you really have some kind of death wish you can keep walking forward. If you don't want be burned into ash, then you best be leaving now. I'm not in a good mood and you are simply making it far worse by annoying me." Naruto gave them one warning.

"Two women behind you? So we just kill you and have our way with them." The leader of the group smirked.

"You really are dumbasses." He told them while both women just glared pissed off back at the group.

Tsume was already planning ways to hurt them for saying they would have their way with both himself and her daughter. People like these were the ones she truly hated and she was going to make them pay one way or the other.

Naruto's body started to turn on fire before waves of fire moved off him. The three behind him moved back while the group just stared at him still. The waves started to grow longer and much higher into the air while he started to transform into his real form.

Soon nine golden tails were moving behind him with two golden fur ears on his head. His eyes turned slit while his teeth become more sharp with fangs showing to the world. His fingers slowly turned into kitsune like claws. Golden like flames were around his body almost like spirit fire.

"Are you ready to die because you just insulted the leader of the kitsune race. How would you like to be killed burned alive slowly or very slowly?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

The teenage boys couldn't believe what they had just heard and they all turned pale. They didn't know they would end up fighting someone that strong and they started to wish they could just run away. They weren't dumb enough to think they could out run someone like Naruto even if that was true they still wished they could.

"You are the kitsune leader?" Tsume had asked him. "I'm the werewolf leader and I have been trying to get ahold of you, do you know it rude to not call back?" Tsume teased him.

"I guess we can talk after I burn these fools to ash, they really put me in a bad mood." Naruto had told her.

He moved to send a wave of fire over to the students but before it got to them it had hit an unseen wall. Naruto did it again to notice the wall was a barrier around them and he looked to see the headmaster. He really disliked it when someone got in his way of dealing with idiots and he wasn't going let this end. He had noticed the old man's barrier was almost about to shatter with only two of his weakest attacks.

"I told you no killing my students even if they should be killed for breaking the rules of the school." The old man stated.

"You are getting in my way too many times old man and you really don't want to make enemy out of me." He warned the old priest.

"You have much hate and angry in you Naruto, what happened to that caring kind kid I once seen? The one that cared about all life and one that wanted to keep people safe." The old man asked back while students start to run away.

"The day the humans burned down my home and forced me to grow in power fast. They are reason I had to become leader in such a short time. To grow so powerful by putting myself at breaking point again and again." Naruto told him, all his blame had fallen on the human race.

"So what you just going start war with the whole human race? You think they are that easy to beat? You want to risk all the lives of your race due to your hate and revenge?" He countered him.

"You have all these monsters come to this school to learn to hide from humans. We are stronger than them in so many ways. They fear us because they know we are the ones with the true powers! Why should we learn to live with these bastards that killed so many of our kind simply due to being different?" Naruto asked him back with rage showing in his eyes.

"How many times do we have to suffer before we do something! How much do we have to lose before we have the right to take back what is ours? The homes we lost, the lands that were stole from us. The lives taken by the greed of the human race?" Naruto started to walk away still in his true form.

"His rage will be the death of him one day and that is the sad truth. He may have good reasons to hate humans even so he blames every single human. That is the one thing he refuses to see that not every single human is evil." The priest had stated over to Tsume.

"He is young and with the burden of being the leader of his race. It's not easy to be that kind of role and for someone so young to have to bare it all alone." Tsume said back to the headmaster.

When he stopped walking he sat down before coming back into his human form. He honestly didn't know why everyone kept getting in his way. He had all the rights to want revenge on the human race for what they had done to many races not just his own.

"You calmed down now Naruto-kun?" He looked at the person that asked him to find out it was Tsume.

"I guess I am even if I still hate that people keep getting in my way." He told her back.

The next thing she did had shocked him because she moved to sit down in his lap which he looked at the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing black pair of pants with a very short tank top that showed off her large breasts and her stomach was showing off to the world.

"I had already said that I wanted to talk to you about things and still upset you never got back to me." Tsume playful pouted to him.

"Well I'm here now and what did you need to talk to me about? What does the werewolf leader need with me because you must be one busy woman?" He asked her back.

"I wanted to talk to you about our races being allied and maybe I can help you keep that angry of yours in check." She had told him before moving around so she was facing him.

She had her knees on each side of his legs and her breasts up in his face. She looked at him in the eyes because she couldn't believe this was Kushina's son. She had known Kushina for long time and she did know she was the last Kyuubi meaning that this was her son.

"How would you keep me in check and what do I gain from being an ally of yours?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Let's just say meet me later tonight at my room and you'll find out for both questions." She told him the room name before she gave him long kiss.

When she got off him he just spanked her ass which she just shook it again. That had earned another spank before she walked away leaving him there. He just shook his head before he got back to his feet, he didn't know what was going on. He did know at least tonight he was going to enjoy this school for the first time.

When he got back to the school grounds he noticed the silver vampire had just beaten another student to the ground. He walked over to her which she just glared back at him, she started to walk over to him. The next thing he had known was a leg coming to his head once more only this time he had grabbed it.

Unlike last time he had his guard down and was too careless about how strong she was. This time he made sure to keep that in mind while his hand moved up her leg till he got to her hip. He pulled her close to him with her eyes glaring harder back to him,

"Anyone tell you it's not nice to kick someone like that? I mean you are one beautiful vampire but you shouldn't be going around kicking everyone for no reason." He had told her before he claimed her lips.

Moka couldn't believe he was taking her first kiss like that. She felt his tongue move inside of her mouth while he started to stare into her eyes. She could feel her cheeks turning red while her hand started to make a fist before lightly hitting his chest. She stepped back once the kiss had ended while her eyes still glued on him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Tsukune was the one that yelled at him.

"Kissing a very beautiful silver haired vampire what else would I be doing?" He mocked the other boy.

"If you want her you can have her just means one less rival for us." He looked at who had said that.

It was purple hair woman with two blue eyes alongside her was another woman just nodding her head. "I mean Moka didn't mind you kissing her so why not do it again?" Mizore had asked him with a smirk.

"Yup then he can be with me." Kurumu added, she was woman with light blue hair and purple eyes.

The two of them started to fight each other before the boy got stuck in the middle of their fighting. That gave Naruto the time to pick Moka off her feet then moved away from everyone to give them time to talk alone. When he finally let her off after she was hitting his chest many times, it was when they got to the roof.

"Why did you take me here and you got some damn guts taking my first kiss like that!" A blushing Moka yelled at him.

"So I can talk to you and tell me why do you like someone so weak like him? I mean you are a vampire normally your race seeks strong mates out." He asked her back which she just glared at him.

"Why should I even tell you because you are just an ego asshole." She told him, she poked him in the chest.

He moved to grab her finger then slowly kissed her finger before she pulled away. She didn't know what with him yet his aura made her feel pulled to him. There was something about him that seem like she had seen it before or at least felt it better.

"That is one nice trick you can do having two sides of you like that. That other side of you does kind of reminds me of that one vampire I met before you. Her last name was something blood." Naruto had told her.

"That wouldn't be Bloodriver would it?" Moka asked shocked that he could have known her mother.

"Yes, that was it and she had this little daughter that followed her all the time. She had tons of black clothes and I still remember her crying. She was crying that her teddy bear was in the water and she couldn't get it." Naruto was cut off by Moka placing her hand over his mouth.

"How do you know that! Don't tell me you were the one that got my teddy bear back?" She said it very low like she didn't want anyone hear about it.

"What are you scared that someone may find out you used to have a teddy bear? Yes, I was that one but I never thought you would be the same girl. I mean what the chances…" Naruto stopped when he got to that last part.

"That son of a bitch." He finished which Moka gave him a questionable look.

"That damn old creepy headmaster must have known about that and that is why he forced me to come to this school. I guess he thought you could help me due to the fact he thinks I need help with my revenge plan. By help I mean being talked out of wanting revenge which will never happen." Naruto had told before going to sit down.

"Who do you want revenge on and if he did know that. Why didn't he even tell me anything about you because I mean I barely even know who you are. Sure we played together and many things but I still barely had known anything of you." Moka had said to him before sitting down beside him.

"No, that won't do." He moved her on his lap which she blushed hard. "That's much better and for my revenge? I want to kill all the humans because they burned my home down to the ground when I was a kid." Naruto had told her which shocked her.

She couldn't believe the same caring and kind boy she met all these years ago could want to kill ever single human. She was having hard time really believing that this was the same person she met all these years ago.

"I was living in a beautiful forest about two years after meeting you and I did miss you a lot. I guess I forget your name till now due to the pain and hate that I have been feeling. My home was burned and so many of my race killed due to human greed for land. My race is kitsune and I'm the new Kyuubi also known as leader of the race." He told her which she was shocked once more.

That he was a kitsune this whole time and the leader even so she moved to face him. Just like how Tsume had done before with her hands against his chest. She didn't like this Naruto that was in front of him due to the fact she still could remember the kind Naruto in her past. The one that jumped into the lake to get her teddy bear back. The one that used his powers to help dry the bear due to being wet.

She may have not known him perfectly back then even so he was very first person to be nice to her. He was the first to ever show her kindness and helped him when she needed help. They played hide and seek many times and spend so much time together in her home. It was almost like he lived there for the short time they spend together.

"I know you are hurting but you can't blame all of this on every single human. There are many evil ones out there but the blame isn't on all of them. You can't blame everyone for what some of them did. If you go down this path, you'll never be the same and you'll lose more than you did that day." Moka told him.

"I had been lone for so long before coming to this school and I know what it feels like to lose everything. I had found out that hating and revenge aren't the things you should live for. You are the leader of your race and do you want the world to see you like some kind of monster? To fear you and to hate you?" She asked him.

"I don't want the world to hate my race even so I won't do nothing when they keep trying to hunt us down. Why should we hide when we can fight back? Why are humans so important that they get away with everything they do?" He asked back to her.

"We may be stronger than them and we can easily fight back. If we do fight back, then it puts the monster's' races in danger and some of them aren't powerful like kitsune or vampire race. Humans can overpower these ones and their deaths would be on your hands. The little boy I remember was caring and kind." Moka let herself take a breath before speaking.

"That little boy had stood up to my father when he was yelling at me. That little boy was always there when I was crying and he was one that saved my teddy bear. The same bear I still have and kept because of that boy. I know you can't go back to that way of living due to the unhealed pain and hate you have inside of your heart. If you want me to cry, then keep going down this dark path." She told him before she slowly started to move off him.

He grabbed her and kissed her once more before she pushed him back this time. She got to her feet before she looked back down at him. The man that used to be the boy that had gave her so much hope. She didn't know if she could give him hope back even so she couldn't do anything till he realized things. Till he realized what his hate and angry would bring him if he kept going down this road.

"If you ever want to see me again then stop being a hateful jerk." She finished then left the roof with him behind siting there.

He watched her go, he didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he was clueless to what he should be doing. He did know he was the leader of the race at the same time he realized he truly lacked the wisdom to be a leader. He may have grown powerful and learned so many kinds of magic and powers. He failed to learn true wisdom needed to truly be the leader he had to be.

"All this time I thought being a leader was simply being strong enough to keep the ones that follow you safe. I may have the strength and power yet I lack the wisdom to even lead them at all." Naruto spoke to himself.

"So you're finally understanding things now? I had asked for your mother to send you here not out of spite. I did it because I had known you were lacking the true sense of leadership. You have suffered so many times over the years Naruto yet you refuse to let anyone help you." The old man walked over to him.

"Being strong isn't enough if you want to be a great leader for your people. You need to learn to let others help you and to show you new ways of doing things. To show you and to guide you down better paths because you are going down the same path your father took. He was someone that you race hated and that's why your blood isn't pure kitsune. Your father was born a kitsune then turned into a chaos kitsune." He stated back to the younger man.

"What the hell is a chaos kitsune? I never heard of anything like that, is it anything like a dark kitsune?" Naruto had asked him.

"Dark kitsune in terms of how evil? It would be a puppy when you think of someone like your father. He was a chaos kitsune, a kitsune that could use the powers of chaos itself. Chaos is the counterpart to Order." The head master filled him in with order and chaos meaning.

"Your father was one of the two only kitsune to ever become one with the powers of Chaos. That blood is in your veins and that was why you could grow your last tail so fast. Your training and your pushing yourself to the breaking point helped greatly but without that chaos blood in you, you would have never got your 9th tail so fast. It normally takes your races hundreds of years to grow it." The older man started to take a breath.

"Your mother was six hundred years old and the youngest to ever become the Kyuubi. Even that was unheard of even so you have the power you need to be a leader. You just need to learn how to gain the wisdom of a leader." He told Naruto before walking away.

"So all my titles and work? Was it simply because I have this chaos blood in me due to my bastard father? I may not be wise even so I refuse to give up when I have already got this far in my life. I will be the leader my race needs and I will lead them to something better than what we have now." Naruto said to the wind around him.

Later that night he put a letter at Tsume's door saying rain check for tomorrow. Then he started to look for Moka's room which he had found due to his nose. He noticed the window was open and he thought she was bit dumb to leave it open. He went inside the room and he noticed she was still in her inner side.

He noticed she was holding that same teddy bear which caused him to let out a laugh. That laugh was all it took for her eyes to open u for him to see her crimson beautiful eyes which turned into angry look. He watched her look over at him before he walked over to the bed only for her to growl a bit.

"I guess the old bastard was right about you changing me for the better." He told her which surprised her.

What he did next surprised her even more when he kissed her lips once more. This time she started to kiss him back with his hands moving the crimson blanket off her body to show him that she was wearing something fun in his eyes.

She was wearing just black pair of panties and bra which had barely even covered up her two areas. He did love her taste in clothes which he just gave her another kiss.

His eyes looked over her body and he did know she looked far better than Tsume. Her breasts were much stronger and her rear was one he wanted to grab.

His eyes moved back to her beautiful crimson eyes that she had looking at him. Her long silver hair that went down to her rear had fit her perfectly. Nothing about her wasn't perfect when it had come to her looks. Naruto started to moved his mouth to her neck before softly kissing her there.

"Just wha…. the…. hell…. you…. thinking you are…doing?" She asked him while trying to fight back from moaning.

Her face was blushing badly and she tried to get the blanket back over her body to hide her body from his eyes. she didn't know how he got in here and she didn't even know why short of having his way with her she had figured.

"Simply I wanted to see you again and what happens next is up to you." He told her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

So Naruto and Moka had history together that both had forgotten? How will Tsume hand the Rain check?

What will happen next? How will He handle knowing what his father is?

Will He keep being his hateful self or will he learn to change?

See you next time.

Chapter three – You think you can claim me?


End file.
